


Change in Us

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jace and Clary reflect on how much they've changed.





	Change in Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Clary looked at him. He had changed so much in the past six years. It was crazy to think that they were once just kids. That Jace was somehow more reckless than he is now. He had gotten more handsome with age. His hair was styled better. Also, he his shaving was cleaner. 

"Can you believe we've known each other for six year?" She asks him. 

He laughs a breathless laugh, "No. Sometimes it feels like we just met and I am learning a thousand things about you. Other times it seems impossible that you have only been around for six years. It seems that you've been here the whole time." He confesses. 

"It does. Life is crazy."

"That's true. It changes so much in such a little time."


End file.
